Incident
is the fifth episode of the second season of Garden Gnome Party. It's first air date on Showtime was March 1, 2019. Synopsis The gnomes recall an incident they had involving another gnome. Plot The gnomes settle in front of Gnome Land (where they live at). Bridget asks her friends to tell a story of an incident they had involving another gnome. Ringmaster Gnome goes first, and recalls a time when Peter dumped cold water on him as a prank in front of his crush Edna, getting his clothes wet. Charlie says that Peter isn't a gnome, but Serenity shushes him. Bridget facepalms and says she should've been specific with the culprit involved in the incident. Ringmaster Gnome was talking to his crush's boyfriend Norman and their friends Melvin and his younger sister Grace. Peter puts up an "epic" prank on Ringmaster Gnome (who knew he had a crush on Norman's girlfriend), but Carley questions him, asking if it is a good idea to play a prank on people. Peter tells her to quit being a pussy, making her cry. So anyways, he plans the prank to be dumping ice cold water on Ringmaster Gnome, oblivious to both Carley's crying and Ringmaster Gnome's hypothermia caused by cold water. Peter stands out the window of Norman's bedroom (who banned Stacy from entering his room although the ban was later lifted after realizing that Stacy didn't destroy Norman's room but Chris did), and proceeds to pour the water out the window. Ringmaster Gnome was about to tell Grace a funny joke, but got interrupted by Peter dumping the water, causing it to hit Ringmaster Gnome and getting his clothes wet. Peter laughs but Stacy shouts that it wasn't a very funny prank he pulled on Ringmaster Gnome. Edna did not find it amusing either and was really pissed off at her friend. Pinkalicious comes out of Carley's house and asked what was the noise about. Ringmaster Gnome is too embarrassed to explain and runs inside his house, soaked. Melvin explains that Peter played a prank on Ringmaster Gnome by dumping ice cold water on him despite knowing that he gets hypothermia very easily, especially from cold water. Pinkalicious is appalled by Peter's prank he just pulled and tells him what he did to Ringmaster Gnome was really nasty. Edna runs inside Ringmaster Gnome's house to comfort him. Edna walks inside Ringmaster Gnome's bedroom, and sits besides him on his bed. Ringmaster Gnome tells his crush what happened to him was super embarrassing and starts shivering, telling Edna he is cold, and wants to take his wet clothes off. Edna knows that Ringmaster Gnome cannot remove his wet clothes himself and sees that the clothes were clinging onto his body, so she helps Ringmaster Gnome remove his wet clothes. Edna helps Ringmaster Gnome remove his boots, then his bowtie, coat, and shirt, his pants, and boxers. She tries finding her crush's pajamas for him to wear to keep warm, once she finds them, has Ringmaster Gnome put them on, then thanks her for finding them, and Edna quickly kisses him. Back to the present day, Bridget thanks Ringmaster Gnome for telling her his story. She then asks any other gnomes to tell their story. Kayla tells Bridget a time when she caught Ringmaster Gnome fingering Edna in her bedroom while at a party. Ringmaster Gnome says that it wasn't even his and Edna's fault they were caught in bed. Kara thinks Kayla's overreacting. The scene then cuts to Kayla at a party where the other gnomes (except Ringmaster Gnome and Edna) are talking to each other. Easton asks where two of his friends are. Ms Andie replies "Yeah, where are Norman and Edna at?" Grace corrects her mom, saying that Norman is passed out from being intoxicated, and says that Ringmaster Gnome is the other gnome that wasn't there, not Norman. Ms Andie facepalms, and says "Um Kayla, did you lock your door to your house?" Kayla replies, "Um yes I did, why do you ask?" Charlie says that he saw Ringmaster Gnome and Edna on her bed. Kayla says "Fuck! I forgot to lock my bedroom door!" The two gnomes that were previously mentioned at the party (Edna and Ringmaster Gnome) can be seen on Kayla's bed and under the blankets on the bed. Cast and characters * Kayla Erickson as Pinkalicious, Kayla, and Kara * Jaden Waldman as Peter * Carol Kane as Edna * Chuck Lewkowicz as Norman * Chris Phillips as Ringmaster Gnome * Sarah Ann Kennedy as Serenity, Stacy, and Carley * Sara Crowe as Grace * Judy Flynn as Ms Andie * Stanley Nickless as Melvin * Zara Siddiqi as Bridget * Preston Nyman as Easton and Chris * Sequoia Janvier as Charlie Parents Guide Incident/Parents Guide Trivia *List of incidents spoken (in order): **The time Peter pranked Ringmaster Gnome in front of Edna **The time Kayla caught Ringmaster Gnome fingering Edna in her bed, causing her to ban Edna from being in her bedroom. ** *The episode confirms that Ringmaster Gnome gets hypothermia from cold water. *While three of Norman's friends (Luna, Adam, and Collin) do not speak, they do appear in flashbacks. References *Kayla's story is similar to a scene in an episode of The Most Popular Girls in School where Brittnay states that she saw Taylor McDevitt with her then-boyfriend Blaine in the lazy river. Category:Fanon episodes Category:Garden Gnome Party Category:Episodes where Edna's underwear could be seen